freshmancompositionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bargain Shopping... How to find the "Best Bargains"
THIS IS ONLY A ROUGH DRAFT!!! TOTALLY NOT FINISHED!!! Best Bargains: There are multiple ways to save on campus. They best way to find the best bargains, is simply to take the time to look for them. All around campus there are ways to save all that money that students worked hard for all summer long. There are many different ways to shop smart, in order to find the best bargains, and to use every penny in the best way possible. Here are just a few examples and useful tips to keep in mind while looking for “The Best Bargains.” Books: When you're buying your books, go to many different places. Don't just go to one and buy them all. At the bookstores.. especially the one in tate.. don't buy simple necessities there such as a cord to connect your computer to your printer; instead, go to walmart. The bookstore makes prices things almost twice as high because when you buy things there you are paying for it's convenience. Go to walmart, and save your money. More specifially to books.. it's important to look not only in all the bookstores on campus, but also to look online. A combination of these aspects will help you save the maximum amount of money. Remember, don't always buy them. Renting is also an option. At the end of the semester, be sure to sell back your books so that you can also get money back! Gorceries: try to buy in bulk. Buy a BIG case of water and a JUMBO pack of oatmeal, granola bars, yogurts, and ramon noodles! Making frequent trips not only wastes money, but study time too! Bulldog Bucks: if you plan on saving your money and not buying outside of the meal plan often on food, then get a VTS card. This is so that you can wash and dry your clothes, and make copies. Then you can only put however much you need on that card for specific purposes. (an option they don't inform you about until it's time to wash clothes and you don't have bulldog bucks...) However, if you DO plan on buying food outside of the meal plan often, bulldawg bucks can give you easy discounts (see link to page..) Consignment shops: Plato's closet is a great way to make a few dollars by giving your lightly used clothes for profit, and also a way of finding lightly used clothes for a great price. Also, for sorority date nights, or items that you won't use often, plato's has items like that super cheap. (neon leggings, pink belts and crazy heels..) Athletic goods: These are available at the bookstore by tate, (and everywhere!) but try to shop smart! Look for sales and deals (buy one get one ½ off!) Student Discounts: At UGA, when one gets tired of the traditional meal plan food, there are always places that offer student discounts where people can go, such as chick-fil-a. They have a student night every tuseday where students can buy 1 Entree and get the other free. This is a great way to save on delicious food. (say it's past time for the dining halls to be open and you're craving CHEAP options for food..) insert interview source here.. COUPONS: Do your best to use coupons; they save your more money than the time you spend looking for them. Coupons are traditionally available at multiple places. One example is the Used Bookstore, while another is the University Health Center. These coupons will help you save money around Athens. While some offers may only be more a $1 here or there.. those dollars add up! Adding to coupons: At the beginning of the year, business and other local venues mail coupons at the beginning of the year to students. It's important to keep these and USE these free discounts and offers. Even little things such as “bring this magnet in for a free t-shirt..” these things are very awesome when you wear t-shirts nearly every day to school. Don't discard these little colorful pieces of paper. Instead, create a folder so that these coupons can be organized for easy access to the discounts.